Of Gods and Hokages
by FullmetalWizard1995
Summary: Short oneshot. Two of the loudest people in the anime universe, and their friends, meet, ensuing in much yelling and a panic attack. Note: for Naruto characters, this takes place during the first part of the series.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Soul Eater nor Naruto. If I did, I'd be the happiest girl on Earth. **

**PLEASE NOTE: I stated this in the summary, and I'll state it again. For the Naruto characters, this takes place during the first series (ie. before Shippuden). **

It was a normal day in a field outside of Death City where several meisters and weapons were sparring. Maka and Soul were locked in mock battle with Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty, and Black*Star and Tsubaki were giving pointers to Crona and Ragnarok so they would have a better chance against them. Everything was going rather well, up until a shuriken thudded into a tree right next to Maka's head.

Every one of them whirled around and looked in the direction the throwing weapon had come from. Standing in the trees were several ninjas. Four of them were kids, and one was an adult. The first one to speak was one of the children. He had blond hair and was dressed all in orange. He smiled hugely.

"I'm Naruto," he yelled, "and I'm going to become Hokage!"

Black*Star could not resist the urge to retaliate. "Oh yeah?" he challenged, running up toward the ninja. "I'm so powerful that one day, I'm going to surpass god! YAHOO!" he fist-pumped the air and smiled like an absolute maniac.

Naruto scoffed. "Sure, like that's even possible."

"HAH! Let's see if you can catch me!" Black*Star ran off, and Naruto chased after.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Soul had decided to go introduce himself to the ninja that looked the most laid back, the one with black eyes and hair.<p>

"Hey," Soul said as he approached, "I'm Soul Eater." He smiled his crooked smile.

The ninja met Soul's blood red gaze and watched him for a minute. Then, "I'm Sasuke."

"That's a cool name."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sasuke's lips. "Thanks."

Before they could go any further, they were interrupted by a lot of yelling. Black*Star was on the highest branch of a tree, hanging by his knees, smiling hugely and laughing maniacally. Naruto was trying to run up the side of the tree, but could only manage to make it up halfway before falling flat on his face. Patty was over to the side, laughing herself silly.

"Hahahahaha!" she cried. "The ninja fell down!"

Soul and Sasuke laughed a little too, but then there was another sound from right beside him. This time it was Death the Kid.

"Y-your mask…" He pointed at the ninja in front of him with a shaky finger.

"Yeah, what about it?" the man spoke even though his mouth was covered.

"It's…it's…" Kid was now shaking violently.

"Out with it." The ninja's eyes, or one visible eye, did not even lift from the book he was reading. Closer inspection by Soul led him to discover the title: _Come Come Paradise_.

"IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled, and then collapsed on the ground in the fetal position. He began to mumble incoherently and roll around in a very small but perfectly symmetrical circle.

Sasuke had to try hard not to sound repulsed when he spoke. "Do you know him?"

"Yes," Soul replied. "He's Death the Kid. He's the son of the headmaster of our weapon and meister school, if you can believe it." Soul pointed at the ninja reading the book. "Do you know him?"

"He's my sensei," Sasuke said.

"Does he ever stop reading?"

Sasuke laughed a little. "Yes, if you can believe it."

Soul studied _Come Come Paradise_ a little closer. "What is this book even about?"

"You do not want to know."

* * *

><p>Farther down the field, Tsubaki was having a pleasant conversation with the very quiet female ninja, Hinata.<p>

"So, you like Naruto?" Tsubaki asked.

Hinata was a bit taken aback by how Tsubaki knew that. "Um…yes." she whispered. "But he's so loud. It's hard to get his attention."

Tsubaki smiled comfortingly at that. "It's okay; I know what that's like." She gestured over to where Naruto and Black*Star were now having a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest. "It's so hard to get Black*Star to think about someone other than himself, but when he does, he's really sweet." She smiled kindly at Hinata, who smiled back. "I'm sure Naruto must be the same way. The two of them have so much in common."

Maka and the pink-haired ninja Sakura came over and joined their conversation.

"Are we talking about boys?" Maka asked. When Tsubaki nodded in confirmation, she continued: "Good, because I would like to comment on how oblivious they can be."

Sakura spoke up next. "You think YOU have boy problems? I've been trying for practically forever to get Sasuke to notice me! Even now, instead of talking to me he's discussing Kakashi's reading habits with that weird white-haired kid over there!"

"Soul is not weird!" Maka defended. "Black*Star and that other guy over there…"

"Naruto," Hinata supplied.

"…right," Maka continued, "now THOSE two are weird!"

"I have to agree with you there," Sakura laughed. "Naruto has got to be the worst ninja ever."

"Naruto!" Hinata said happily, but quietly, as Naruto and Black*Star approached the girls.

"Guess what?" Black*Star yelled. "We're friends now!"

"Yeah!" Naruto added.

The girls laughed. When they finished, a voice spoke from behind them.

"Oh…I feel left out…I don't know how to deal with this…"

Maka turned around. "Oh, Crona, we completely forgot you! Everyone, this is Crona," Maka introduced everyone in the circle. Crona said no more, but smiled a little bit at the joy of being included.

Soul, Sasuke, and Kakashi walked over now and joined the circle. Death the Kid staggered over as well, and made perfectly sure to position himself so that he didn't have to look at the asymmetrical anomaly that was Kakashi's mask.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Naruto and Black*Star yelling in unison was enough to deafen the nation. Black*Star reached into his pocket and pulled out a Polaroid camera. "WE THINK THAT WE SHOULD TAKE A PICTURE TO COMMEMORATE THIS MOMENT TOGETHER!"

Everyone was all for this idea. They all clumped together and Naruto positioned the camera on a tree stump. They took two pictures: one for the ninjas, and one for the meisters and weapons. After quick goodbyes, the ninjas left to return to their own world, both leaving behind and taking with them wonderful memories of the day Naruto met the only person in the world who was louder than him.

**Yay! Friends across the dimensions. Why does this seem familiar...? I read too much :) Anyway, please read and review, and you will receive appreciation! **


End file.
